User blog:Curycoo/Hi
You guys don't mind if i make a blog, do you? of course you dont. Just stopping in to say, hi, meet and greet the few land-lubbers that have washed up on this rumrunner's isle while i've been gone... Yah. idk, i didn't see enough of you in chat, so im just going to rant a bit here, if you don't mind. Of course you don't mind. First, imma say im sorry. Im sorry for jumping in, out and around, especially for trying to start that reformation, such and such, blahblahblah. Im sorry for just kinda ditching the wiki and essentially screaming "HAVE FUN, HAVE A GOOD LIFE", while stpeh spammed his picture all over about how WoW is a waste of money :P Next, i want to say i'm proud. Like, im PROUD. You guys... are just something else. I'm not quite sure how to describe it, so lets use a poorly thought out analogy - This wiki is like washing clothes. We were founded as a "trash can for the vanity pages of the POTCO Wiki", and such were dirty laundry going in the machine. The idea was to clean stuff up, then distribute it to the homeless.Instead, we STOLE the clothes, and fixed them up. Then some high school hooligan came by and sprayed dirt and old phlem all over the clothes. SO, we had to throw them back in the washer. The cycle repeats, and we get a bit more worn in each time. But lets face it - the more you wear into something, the more accquainted to it you get. So we couldn't let go. We kept building. Spammers and other bad people kept tearing us down, and the viscious cycle continued. I bet you forgot where i was going with this, didn't you? But no, unfortunately, i remember. Essentially what i'm trying to say is that im thankful that you hubbies would stick through with me, and after me, Kat and Steph, through all the hard time that have happened here, and built us up even when times looked grim. I'm not going to name any names, but there's a few of you i want to thank very much... You know who you are. If you don't,then i don't love you anyways, so piss off. <3 Thridly, and maybe finally, i'd like to tell you that i'm never coming back for good. I've moved on, im a hardcore WoW player now, a Runescaper, a Minecrafter, and more importantly, i have a love and a life that i hold dear to my heart. No matter what i say any time i show up again, unless something amazing and insane happens... I'm gone. School ends for me tomorrow (June 6) and my netbook works again, so i'll be haunting the chat talking it up with all you nice people, as i hope you allow, but my... time restraints wont allow me to spend all of the quality editing time that i wish i could. Im going to finish now, partly because i'm running out of things to say (thats a lie, im just too lazy to put them all down.), and partly because i wan't to go watch people banter in Live Chat. Miss you all, - Curycoo, Your Mother/Father of the wiki. Category:Blog posts